


Captain

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It's a bloke thing





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble Prompt #3 for [](http://drcjsnider.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drcjsnider.livejournal.com/)**drcjsnider**

“I’m not going to call you captain.”

“Master will work, too.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Stop laughing. This is traumatic. Wait until my father finds out. I can already hear the Howler.”

“You’re being melodramatic, Scorpius. It doesn’t suit you.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Rose. You’re not the one whose girlfriend is now the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, are you?”

“If I _was_ the one with a girlfriend becoming captain, we wouldn’t be having this talk now,” Rose pointed out. “You know, I thought you’d be excited. Instead, it’s all about you even though you know how much I‘ve wanted this. It‘s been a goal since first year. Why can’t you just be happy and proud of me?”

“I never said that I wasn‘t!” Scorpius started to count to ten. After six years, he knew better than to interrupt when Rose got like this. He blamed her parents, both of whom were argumentative. If it wasn’t anything important, he usually argued back. Their debates had been one of the reasons they became friends first year, after all. This was important, though, which meant he needed to keep his mouth shut before he said something that made things even worse.

When Rose finished analyzing everything, she looked at him. “Well? What do you think about it all? I won’t be made to feel guilty because I got named captain. You never wanted it, so I know you’re not jealous. Maybe we should just end this now, since it seems I can either be captain or your girlfriend.”

“Stop talking like that. There will be no ending of anything. And, for the record, I _am_ proud of you.” He really was, since he knew how much it would mean to her. He’d figured Corner might have a chance, but Rose had always been the most obsessed Quidditch fan out of all of them. Got that from her dad. “You’ll be a brilliant captain. It’s not like you haven’t been telling us all what to do for years, anyway.”

“Then why the dramatics?” Bloody hell. She just wouldn’t give up. It was one reason he loved her, but sometimes it was just infuriating.

“Because I’m a bloke.”

“That’s no defense, Scorpius Malfoy. You can’t always use that as an excuse for your bad behavior.”

“You happen to like some of my bad behavior, Rose Weasley,” he reminded her as charmingly as possible. Her arched brow was scarily like her mum’s, and he knew he couldn’t distract her from his earlier outburst.

He just didn’t know how to explain that being a bloke with an accomplished girlfriend wasn’t as easy being a bloke with a normal girlfriend. She’d think he was mental, especially since he knew he’d not have things any other way. Normal was boring. Rose was, well, his. Not that he’d ever say that after the lecture she’d already given him about man’s need for ownership and women not being objects et cetera.

“Scorpius, you’re ignoring me.” She poked him in the belly and frowned at him. “Answer me. Why were you so upset? Are you still? Is this going to be a problem for us, my being captain? Because, if so, we need to figure out how to solve it since I’m not quitting or letting you go. I’ve decided that you just have to deal.”

“Oh, you’ve decided have you?” He pursed his lips and did his best to look aloof. “You’re lucky that I’m not letting you go, then, so I don’t have to argue that point.”

“Hmph. You’re the lucky one, Malfoy. Lucky that I tolerate you and your stupid bloke ways. Now, stop trying to distract me.”

“My ways aren’t stupid.” He pulled her closer and kissed her before she could keep nattering on. “I’ve decided that I’ll call you captain,” he murmured against her lips. “On one condition.“

“The condition being that your skinny arse will be kicked off the team if you don’t?” she asked sweetly as she looked at him and smiled.

“You like my arse.“ He smiled mischievously. “My condition is that you have to call me master.” He kissed her again, cutting off any squawks of outrage. For now.

End


End file.
